


Till Death Do Us Part

by BlueAce



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde-6 - Freeform, Destiny 2, Drinking, F/M, Feels, Forsaken, Sad, Tears, cries, drunk Cayde, pre-Cayde, prison of elders, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAce/pseuds/BlueAce
Summary: "Cause, I'm with you until the end of the line."With these vows I promise that I will always be by your side, idiot of mine. My Golden Gunslinger, my comforter, my illogical voice, my partner in crime, the only one I can always count on, and most of all, my best friend since the beginning.





	1. Ghost Fragment 1: /At The Bottom Of A Bottle

A man with a scraggly beard drags himself along the broken sidewalk. The sound of glass crashing on the stone makes him jump. His conscious is foggy, too diverted from the drinks he has swallowed down. Both bitter and sweet. He runs his hands through his unkept hair, attempting to make himself look more presentable as he approaches the apartment. His son can’t see him in this state and his wife cannot stand the stench of alcohol on his breath when they kiss. 

“I’m home,” he mumbles. 

“Caerwyn, where have you been?” his wife stands there with her arms crossed. “Out with the guys, drinking and throwing our money away in gambling?” she withholds yelling for their son is asleep. 

“I, I’m sorry Aadya,” he whispers, his hands shaking from the alcohol he consumed. She puts her hand up, stopping him from coming any closer. Caerwyn hangs his head in regret and shame. 

“Every time you leave this house, I hope you go to the therapist to talk about your addiction because you clearly can’t with me. I hope, I hope so much Caer, yet every single time you come stumbling back to me. I’m tired. I’m worn out. Why don’t you go to your best friend? Since you clearly can’t talk or keep a decent conversation with me. Your own wife,” Aadya stresses on the verge of tears. Caerwyn stretches his hand out in comfort but she hits it away. “No. No. Get out of here. Get out. I can’t do this anymore.” she harshly sobs. 

“Aada-” he desperately breathes out. 

“No! Leave! Leave right now!” Aadya screams at him. Caerwyn’s shoulders fall in despair, the only thing he can do it follow her command. Before it gets out of hand and wakes his son up. His wife slams the door on his back and the moon shines down on him. 

“Lyssa, Lyssa, I can’t do anything right,” the husband mutters into the darkness. “I tried. I really tried. But it gets me nowhere. Nowhere. I’m stuck in this loop of recovery then destruction. A non-stop loop. I don’t want to do this anymore.” Caerwyn crumbles to his knees as scorching tears burn his cheeks. 

♠♠♠

Caerwyn sits at the dimly lit bar with a beer in his right hand. The barman leans on the wooden surface while cleaning a mixer. His distinct accent bleeds through, attempting to make the dampening situation lighter.  


“You know mate, if you are really considering getting a new life I heard of an experiment those wacky-headed Brays are thinking of: converting humans to robots. It sounds wickedly awesome,” they beam as he keeps a stone cold face. “Mate, do you know what that means? You could live forever. You could start a new life. No one would know you. You could change your name and become someone no one would recognize. You could start over.” Caerwyn slowly glances up. 

“Really?” he questions. 

“Yeah, it’s incredible what technology can do these days. I mean, I would if I had the choice, but I can’t I have too much of value in this life,” he pridefully chuckles. Caerwyn forces a grin. 

“Yeah,” he mutters. 

“How’s your son Ace?” the bartender casually asks. 

“Ace? He’s doing great. School is made for him, his brain works in fascinating ways that I can’t even understand. He brings home his homework and I’m just blown away by what he can do. He got his brain from his mother, and devilishly handsome looks from me.” A familiar presence fills the room, soothing Caerwyn but putting the tender on edge. 

“Tralor,” she greets taking a seat next to Caerwyn. 

“Lyssa, you normally don’t-”

“I’m not here for you,” she says shutting him up, “so go.” Tralor glares at her and walks away. Lyssa turns to Caerwyn, her features speaking too much already. “What are you doing here?” she whispers, scared for his life. 

“The only thing I can do, drink my pain away. Aayda hates me and won’t let me be around Ace, so, what else is there to do?” he lifts his hand up to take another gulp but she stops him. Her bright blue eyes stare into his dull brown trying to help him see the light. 

“No. You should talk to her. Honestly. I know you went to the therapist last night, I know that, and you hated it with a passion, but if you tell her, maybe she would let you be around Ace.”

“Easier said than done,” Caerwyn grumbles. Lyssa squeezes his hand and lays her head against his shoulder. 

“I know, but it’s always worth trying. You never know what the outcome might be.” Caerwyn heavily sighs as tears fall onto the wooden surface. 

I should have married you…


	2. Ghost Fragment 2: /Two Sassy Hunters

“There she is!” Cayde grins from ear to ear at the Guardian’s arrival. The Exo Hunter rolls her eyes at his informal greeting. She elegantly sides a worn, leather journal across the table smiling in accomplishment at her task. 

“Yes, it’s me. And you’re welcome. You have no idea how hard it was to get this. I went through wave after wave of Fallen, you owe me,” she says pointing her finger at him. 

“Oh, Echo, my dearest, how could you say such things? I have given you my entire regenerations for you!” Echo shakes her head in disbelief at his sarcastic, charming words. 

“Cayde-6,” she mutters. 

“Echo...wait, have you ever been regenerated?” he asks. She flicks her cape and lays her hand on her hip. 

“A lady never reveals her age,” she cunningly beams. Ikora chuckles in the background and returns to reading her books. “Is there any other memorabilia you want me to scavenge for you?” 

“Nope, I think this is enough for now. I mean, you should rest, I know you haven’t been sleeping,” Cayde speaks out of concern. Echo scoffs and shrugs her shoulders as if it’s no big deal. 

“I’m an Exo, insomnia is normal for us,” she speaks facts. It is true, he cannot deny it and others like them. Who needs sleep when you’re a robot? Exactly. They don’t. 

“Echo, you know what I mean,” Cayde whispers placing his hands on her shoulders. “You have to take care of yourself.” There it is. The side of Cayde no one else can see. The one overflowing with compassion and sympathy. 

“I’m fine. Anyways, I think Sloane, Failsafe, and Asher are getting annoyed at me for destroying their planets and moons. But, I’ll find something else to do. Maybe the Crucible? I haven’t been there-” 

“Echo,” Cayde interrupts. “Echo, please, for me, take an easy,” he mumbles with that tone she can’t ignore. For every time she hears it, her once human heart beats faster. She over exaggerates a sigh in defeat. 

“Fine, but only for you,” Echo responds. She is about to leave but his grip on her shoulders stay. Confusion floods over her features, Cayde pulls her into an embrace and she freezes at his touch. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. Echo closes her eyes and wraps her arms around him, softly rubbing his back in comfort. 

“You’re welcome,” 

♠♠♠

Echo stares up at the Traveler as it hangs in the night sky. Her insomnia and unrelentless thoughts are overtaking. Why did the Traveler choose to bring her back? Why? What purpose is she suppose to fill? There are new Guardians coming from everywhere in the galaxy, ones that will accomplish missions she never got to live through. What is so special about her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

“Didn’t I tell you to get some sleep?” Cayde bombards her trail of distracting thoughts. He knows her like the back of his hand. 

“Yeah, best ten minutes of my life,” Echo swiftly answers. 

“Just ten minutes?” he questions, shocked at her honestly. 

“Eh, more like eight or seven. Every time I lie down in my bed and try to relax-” 

“You start seeing things?” Cayde says peering up at her. 

“Yeah,” she shamefully hangs her head and sighs. “Memories. I know that’s what they are. I know it. I feel like I’m walking in someone else's skin. I know I was once human, and that terrifies me. I read what you have written in your journals, and, I don’t know, I get this empty feeling in my chest-” 

“That you’re missing something dramatically huge in your past life? Yeah, I know the feeling. I’ve been read my journal entries-” 

“Oh, my gosh. You have a diary!” Echo bursts in realization. 

“Excuse me, it’s called a journal, it’s much more masculine,” Cayde corrects her. She grins and bumps his shoulder. “Anyways, in my journal, I keep seeing repeated names. I had a wife, a son, a problem of some sort, sorry, I apparently had really bad handwriting-” he says putting the book closer and farther away from his face.

“You still do.” 

“Oh, hush, I’m trying to be sincere right now,” Echo smirks as she leans against him as she can understand the words clearly. “Ah! Here. This is a new one. Breaker? Beaker? Breeches? Why would I talk about pants in an entry?” 

“No, no, no, that’s a last name. It’s Breeker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so as you can tell (hopefully) this will be a pattern with the chapters. It will go past, present, past, present, etc., you know, it will be like two timelines slowly converging together, and I think it's really cool. OrI'm just weird, idk, but anyways! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> And oh my gosh when I was coming up with words that sounded like Breeker my mind screamed BREECHES and all I heard was Cayde's response in my head and I typed it out with no hesitation. Yay me. It's stupid, but it's funny. I have a weird sense of humor.


	3. Ghost Fragment 3: /Because I Will Always Be By Your Side

“Lyssa, I, I, I have an idea,” Caerwyn whispers as his head is on her lap. His permanent removal from his own house has taken a toll on him. And his last resort, no matter the situation, always welcomes him with open arms. 

“Yeah? What is it?” Lyssa asks trying to fix his greasy, tangled hair. 

“Have, have you heard about the family called Bray’s?” she nods her head as she knows exactly where he is going. 

“I have. They are the ones who are known for their research, miraculous discoveries and creations,” she calmly responds. Caerwyn sighs and looks away from her gaze. “What’s the matter? You seem, hesitant.” 

“I think, I think I want to become what they call an ‘Exo’. It’s a type of robot who is delicate and intricate. They are almost human. Just not, you know, with a metal body and more durable too harsh conditions,” Lyssa nods her head and tilts his head up. 

“Did Tralor tell you about this?” he gulps, she sees right through him. It’s not fair. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles. 

“If you want to do it, then go for it. But-” 

“Can you do it with me?” Caerwyn butts in. 

“Become an Exo with you?” Lyssa questions, he nods his head and eagerly sits up. 

“Yeah, I mean, you don’t have too, but, it would be nice to have someone there-” 

“You’re scared to go by yourself?” Lyssa states. Caerwyn’s previously strong bluff falls apart. Tears stream down his face as he folds into her chest in despair and desperation for comfort. Lyssa wraps her arms around him, letting him show his real self. 

“I have nothing left, I don’t have a family, I don’t have a job, I don’t have anything that’s holding me back from doing this. I want a new life, I want to be happy, I want to feel worthy of something, I can’t handle this life anymore where anywhere I turn I get glared and yelled by those who claimed they love me, when they don’t. I can’t do it anymore, Lyssa, I can’t.” Caerwyn screams in agony, Lyssa softly kisses his forehead and rocks back and forth humming a song. 

“I’ll go with you okay? There is nothing to fear here. For I am with you, okay?” she whispers into his ear. 

“Okay,” 

♠♠♠

It only takes a few weeks for their applications to be observed and accepted. Caerwyn’s shoulders shake as his nerves are clenching together in fear. Lyssa feels the tremors and glances back at him, her blue eyes concerned at his current state. Caerwyn never did do good with tests and new circumstances. He almost fainted saying his vows to Aadya on the pulpit. 

“Hey, we will be alright,” she slowly intertwines her fingers with his. He softly presses his sweating head on her back. 

“I’m sorry, I thought, I thought I this would be easier,” Caerwyn breathes out, his voice shaking. 

“You aren’t getting married, Caer. All you have to do it go inside, tell them your name, and they will do the rest. You’ll probably but put to sleep, and then wake up as an Exo. It’s simple,” Lyssa speaks tilting his face up so he looks at her. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Caerwyn mumbles. 

“I’ll be right on the other side of the door when you come out, I’ll just look different. No biggie,” Lyssa grins swinging their arms in sync. Caerwyn shyly smiles, his mood lightening up. 

“Yeah, no problem,” he bashfully whispers. 

“Miss Breeker,” a young male speaks out in his white uniform. Her head turns and Caerwyn’s grip on her hand gets tighter.

“Well, guess it’s my turn, I’ll see you on the other side,” Lyssa beams at the still man. 

“Lyssa!” his voice comes out louder than he expected. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN! They are becoming Exo's *cries* this is where everything goes downhill, are you prepared?


	4. Ghost Fragment 4: /The Power Of The Traveler

Echo perches upon a rock ledge and gazes out at where the Traveler last touched. Io. A pull has been drawing her in, more intense than gravity itself. Why? She has yet to find out. Her chest suddenly vibrates, she hunches over in horrendous pain. She fights it off, breathing heavily. 

“Alright, why did you bring me here?” she pants, her cloak fluttering in the growing wind. “Since you clearly want me to find something, or am I just stupid and following a dead lead?” Echo waits, expecting an answer to be shown or spoken in some form. But gets none. Her Ghost pops out and glances at her, worried. 

“Echo? What are you doing? You should be sleeping! Cayde told you-” 

“I know what he told me. I can’t sleep because of these visions I get once I close my eyes and try to sleep. I want to sleep. I want to be at peace. But, I can’t. Why? I don’t know,” she crosses her arms and sighs. 

“Well, maybe going to a Shard of the Traveler in the EDZ would be better?” 

“Maybe, but, Devrim is still mad at me for causing a chemical reaction with his favorite kind of tea,” Echo mumbles. Her Ghost shakes her shell at her unintentional action. Don’t ask how it’s possible. Just accept that it did. And a man with a sniper never should be enraged. 

“Can’t you tell him it was an accident?” Echo sighs and stands up clutching her chest plate. 

“But it was his favorite tea-”

“Did you break his teapot too? You broke it?” she speaks in disbelief. 

Break. Broke. Breaker. Breeker. 

“It’s a last name,” 

A thud catches her Ghost’s attention. 

“Echo? Echo! Echo!” her Ghost frantically dashes over the spazzing Exo’s body. Her limbs jolting in every direction with a no dull and emotionless face but, one that’s lively, in pain, human, but her screams are on mute. “Cayde! Cayde! Pick up!” she wails on the comms. 

“Hey! Hey! What’s wrong?” he asks. 

“I don’t know what’s happening but Echo is in some sort of trance-!” Cayde clenches his fists together and slams down on the table. He knew this would happen. 

“Telemetry,” he whispers, intensely looking at the tablet. 

“Cayde-”

“I have to see her!” he yells at her Ghost. She reluctantly follows his request. “Echo,” 

Her hands clench and unclench, fingers frantically in motion, unsteady, rigid, legs twitching and clashing against the ground and one another with force. Echo’s chest and shoulder shaking, he zooms in on her face and his gut does a flip. Those emotions. Those raw and unfiltered sensations across her face, that shouldn’t be possible. Cayde grunts and runs out of the room. Amanda stands up at his sudden actions in a confused daze. 

“Cayde where are you-”

“I’ll be back! If Ikora or Zavala ask where I went tell them Io! Because it’s the truth!” and without another second he vanishes into thin air. 

♠♠♠

Cayde lands down on the green planet, Asher gets on the comms pounding him with questions and how much he is violating the Tower’s regulations. The Hunter shuts off the screeching Awoken and jumps off of his Sparrow. 

“Echo!” he slides along the rocks to her side. “How did this happen?” 

“I don’t know! She just collapsed! We were talking about her run in with Devrim and then she fell over! I didn’t do anything!” her Ghost cries in agony. Cayde peers up at the sacred ground Ikora deems as blessed. In his arms Echo trembles and squirms, her silenced screams cause fear to flood his eyes. 

“What was she doing here?” Cayde calmly asks, easily masking the horror and terror of the situation. 

“She has been feeling this pull and it led her to Io-” she went off on a hunch. Typical Echo. 

“I told her to get some sleep,” he mumbles to himself. 

“Yes! And that’s what I told her too! But she can’t! The visions she is having of her past life are getting stronger! And I can’t convince her to do anything about it! She doesn’t want to regenerate! She doesn’t want to lose herself!”

“Lose herself? That’s what she fears most?” Cayde speaks in disbelief. Her Ghost droops and heavily sighs. 

“Echo doesn’t want to lose you, again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!! Oh man, I feel she shivers already. So much backstory with these two and ugh, my heart, my hearttttttttt I love and hate it. Anyways, see you peeps next time! When will that be??? I don't know, hopefully tomorrow with a new chapters but I don't know. Anyways, peace..


	5. Ghost Fragment 5: /Death Brings New Life

“The experiment was a success, she is conscious, responding, and vitals are stable. She is ready to go,” a young lady says with her hands around a tablet. I open my eyes, the bright light above me shines down. I slowly sit up, the sheets casually rolling off my body to reveal polished silver metal. The two scientists turn and fear floods their features. 

“She is awake?” he asks out of bewilderment. 

“Yes, but, the procedure ended just an hour ago. She shouldn’t be this active,” the lady mumbles baffled by my progress. 

“Should we-?”

“No, don’t. I want to try something,” the woman in white comes closer. I lift my hands to see bolts, screws and elegantly made structures that are almost human. But not. “Echo, Echo? Can you hear me?” my head turns and a smile spreads across her face. Genuine happiness. Happiness? “You can hear me?” 

“Yes,” my jaw clicks, it’s rough and unused. New.

“Speaking already, that’s incredible,” the man mutters, speechless. He kneels in front of me and turns to the woman. “I think she is ready.” 

“Echo,” I creak as my head leisurely faces her. “Activate, my lovely assassin.” 

♠♠♠

I swiftly climb up a rotting tree and watch a group of Fallen conversing in a rusting caboose. My rugged cloak flutters in the dust filled wind with curiosity in my eyes. 

“Day twenty-seven, I’ve been tracking down this stray mercenary, he goes by the name ‘Tankis’. He has no house, he is alone, but powerful. He seems to be a wildcard. If there is work, he takes it. But, the reward must be to his liking. Tankis is greedy, desperate for blood, and has a thirst for death that I’ve never seen before,” I whisper into the miniature recording device. “Oh, the deal is struck. Who will feel his wrath this time?”

♠♠♠

“You know, Cayde, I've been examining the evidence, and personally I've come to think it's you. You're Rasputin, legendary Warmind, defender of Earth. And I wish you'd remember that, so you could reclaim your full power and save us all,” Andal over exaggerates his recent discovery. Cayde laughs at his mentor, he never gets bored of his unruly tales and dramatic situations he has lived through. 

“Please, me, Rasputin? I think you had a few too many drinks last night,” Cayde smoothly speaks as the two Hunters walk around the Tower.

“And you didn’t?” Andal grins, holding his checkmate. “I mean, you can hold your liquor, and I’m proud of that, but, you start to slurrrrrr alllllll yourrrr wooooooords when you have a few too many.”

“And you start to sing off tune to whatever is the band or jukebox is playing, that is so much more embarrassing then slurred words,” Cayde crosses his arms on his chest in defense. 

“Oh, Cayde, Cayde, Cayde,” Andal slings his arm over his shoulder. “I want to make a bet with you, or I should say a challenge. It’s called the Vanguard Dare,” the Exo beams in delight at his words. 

“Go on,” 

♠♠♠

“Day twenty-nine, Tankis has been waiting on earth for two days for his prey. He must-wait! Wait!” I hiss crouching behind the rock structure. An unfamiliar ship land down on the ground, one I’ve never seen before. A lady approaches the leader with ease, no fear, tension or terror in her confident strides. “A new arrival has come, wait, no, it’s a woman, with fair blue skin, but, her figure flickers in and out. Like a hologram. She isn’t really there, but, to my memory, she is one who was touched by the Void of Space. An Awoken. Why would the lone Fallen be gossiping with their kind?” she and her transportation vanish into thin air.

Taniks’ head snaps to the left as a man approaches with a hand cannon strapped to his hip. 

“Well, looks like Tallulah was right. Guess I should have killed you when I had the chance,” Tankis grins as a wave of minions aid his side. He forces them back and approaches the Hunter. “You don’t want the help of your friends? Scared you won’t enjoy killing me if someone else gets the glory?” 

“Your fate was sealed a long time ago, Vanguard,” Tankis mocks, his gun in hand and ready to be used. Ready for another notch, and a very pretty one too. 

“I know, maybe I’ve lived too long, maybe not long enough, but I know one thing. The Tower is in good hands, and I won’t let you kill anymore Guardians,” Andal says flicking his wrist. I become entranced by the golden gun that forms in his hand. 

“Beautiful,” I mumble in amazement and awe. 

“Now, let’s dance,” Andal takes off in a sprint and Tankis’ grin gets wider. 

Everyone says that death is an ending that cannot be avoided and that what remains can never be positive or good from any point of view. But, even in the dead winter when life seems unlivable and lifeless beneath the cold, it’s still growing, just waiting to spring up at the right time. 

I stand up from my hiding spot as I watch the Guardian Exo crying over his fallen companion. I take cautious steps toward them, not wanting to be noticed. 

“Andal, Andal! Wake up! Wake up, you moron! You said you would be there! You said you would be with me! I took the bet! I took the bet for you! I didn’t think you would be gone this soon! Come on, please, wake up!” a small, red and white thing appears next to him. 

“Cayde, there’s nothing I can---I’m sorry,” that little mechanical machine talks?

“No, you shouldn’t be apologizing. There is only one person that should be sorry. I know you’re there, you can come out,” Cayde yells. I lay low, close to the ground. “I know you’re there. I’m not as stupid as some people think I am. And if you don’t come out, I’ll kill you for not helping him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was so hardddddddd I've been trying to avoid ittttttt but I did it and now I want to cry cause I killed Andal and Cayde's Ghost and Echo originally supposing to be an assassin ughhhh soooo much. And yeah, Tallulah wanted to say hello or at least bring her up cause she was the first Vanguard Hunter


	6. Ghost Fragment 6: /They Can’t Steal The Love You’re Born Find

A calming hum stirs Echo, her vision blurs in and out refocusing. Confusion floods over the Exo. She’s back? In her own quarters? But, Io. Echo just landed, was with Ghost, then? Then? Then what exactly happened? 

“Why can’t I remember?” she mumbles under my breath. The solid object behind her shuffles around, their gears grind against one another as they sit up accidentally hitting her back.

“You’re awake,” she turns back to see Cayde. Thank goodness an Exo and can’t blush because Echo’s face would be vivid, bright red if she was a human. “Good morning.” 

“Why was I sleeping on your chest?” Echo rapidly ask in one breath. Cayde grins and chuckles to himself. That’s not a good answer. A mysterious twinkle fills his orbs. 

“Because-” 

“Never mind I don’t want to know,” she mutters embarrassed by their intimate touch. Echo covers her face, conscious running with thoughts that she never would say out loud or want to even admit to anyone. Especially to herself. 

“Well, I slept great. I don’t know about you, but, we totally should do this again,” Cayde slyly beams. Echo’s eyes widen at his words, he did not just say that! Cayde-6 did not just say---or flirt?

“Cayde!” the female Exo screech in astonishment, not knowing how to fully respond. 

“What? Don’t like me being honest with my feelings? That I didn’t even know Exo’s had,” he says puzzled by his own words. “Did that make any sense?” 

“No, none of this is making sense!” she shrieks. He isn’t the one to do this type of stuff, he wouldn’t, he can’t, he couldn’t. “Why was I sleeping on your chest?!” Cayde’s feature show worry, his shoulders droop as the funny act has vanished. His go-to facade in any serious situation. 

“You passed out on Io. Your Ghost called me, I picked you up and ever since then you’ve been asleep or in a coma state,” 

“What?!” Echo can’t take this in. She doesn’t know how too. 

“Yeah, I haven’t left your side,” Cayde timidly admits. “I was---I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you haven’t reset and maybe-” Echo shakes her head and clutches the blanket. Not willing to give up. 

“No. No. I will not regenerate! I don’t want too! I can’t! I don’t want to lose you! I want to keep these memories!” she desperately screeches.

“You want to remember the wars and battles you’ve lived through? You want to remember losing your Light? You want to remember nearly dying and I couldn’t reach you? You want to remember the hurt and pain that you’ve been through? You want to hang on to Oryx and the torment he put us through?” Cayde honestly asks. Echo nods her head, if she had the power to cry, tears would be streaming down her metal cheeks. Her shoulders viciously shake as she intertwines her fingers with his. Cayde gasps, her touch is softer than what he recalled. Her blue eyes meet up with his. 

“No matter how much agony we have been through, it’s worth it. You can’t have hurt and death without life and feeling alive, joyful. They are two sides to the same coin, and I gladly will live this one life. I will have to lose my mind first before I reset. Please, please, let me stay with you a little longer,” Echo pleads. Cayde smiles and wraps both arms around her frame bringing her back to his chest. 

“Of course, I always want you to be by my side,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am so sorry for not being as active, writers block will be the death of me and I hate it so much. Like it took me forever to get this chapter out and its so embarrassing and maddening. I want to write but it's like 'mmm nah' and ughhhhh. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I will try to get the next one out faster and in a better quality than this one....
> 
> And the chapter of the title is from "Be Alright" by Dean Lewis which is an amazing song if you're in the mood for a sad romance, like this, sad and dreary thing


	7. Ghost Fragment 7: /I’m Not A Guardian.

Echo glances around as the festivities of a new Vanguard leader commences. The Exo male called Cayde-6 has taken over the position, he is warmly welcomed by the other two classes. A woman with constantly serious facial feature greets him with a nod of her head. While the other Guardian shakes his hand and gives him words of encouragement. Echo raises her faceplate at their incredibly stiff and uncomfortable stances. Did they not have time to mourn the life they lost? 

“This is a time of great rejoicing, but, also one of sorrow and grief. We lost Andal Brask, a phenomena Hunter, mentor, and close friend but, death brings new life. Cayde-6, a close friend and acquaintance of Andal is taking his place. And I can already tell, he will be as great, as good, as significant, dare I say a better addition to the Vanguard. Creating a strong and unbreakable bond between Guardians and those without the Light. Here is to you, Cayde-6. Welcome to the Vanguard.” 

All of those present erupt into cheering, clapping, and whistles of approval. Cayde waves at the crowd and is flooded the love and acceptance, a sensation he is new too. Echo sighs as she lingers in the shadows out of the light and bright attention. The only reason she is here is out of guilt. But, how could as assassin know such thing? 

The sun falls behind the Tower as everyone slowly disappears into their quarters or venturing to other planets. Cayde is draped over a tree branch, he got there from a Titan throwing competition and didn’t bother getting down. A Guardian with one horn sticking out of his helmet stopped it and lectured those who were toying around, it was quite a sight. She steps out and cautiously approaches Cayde. 

“Hey, I knew you were here,” the Exo deadpans, still not forgiving her. “I could tell because the stench of death and betrayal is potent.” 

“Well, rather death than whatever you were drinking, since you started that ridiculous Hunter tossing contest,” Echo points out crossing her arms. Cayde grunts at her correct observation. “You all put on such a happy face, yet your heart, or what is suppose to mimic heart, is heavy. I can see it.” 

“Since when do you care?” he says slowly and awkwardly shuffles around to face her. 

“I don’t, I’m just pointing it out,” Echo says shrugging her shoulders. 

“Oh really? What else did your eyes see?” Cayde sarcastically asks, not expecting a real answer.

“The wise woman misses her original advisor, the one who left a while ago, and Andal. They had a bond that wasn’t strong but she wouldn’t admit it but she loved having him on her fireteam. Now, the other one, he was a little more hard to read. Though he likes making encouraging speeches and tries to keep everyone positive he is really blind to his own pain and rage that he keeps under lock and key.” 

“What did you just say? Because you’re either right on point or far off,” Echo rolls her eyes and turns to leave. “Wait!” 

“Yes?” Echo asks, not bothering to meet his confused gaze. 

“You aren’t a Guardian,” Cayde states.

“You’re right,” she simply replies, “I’m an assassin.” 

“Wait, you’re being serious right now?” Cayde speaks out of disbelief.

“Yes, that’s what I’m programmed to do. Once I walked out of the BrayTech it’s the only task I’ve known, my eternal mission. Track, hunt, kill and repeat.” 

“You, you don’t know the power of the Light?” 

“No, I only know the dull, dampening gray. Trapped somewhere between the bright, warming Light and cruel, unforgiving Darkness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting out of the block, I hope I'm getting out of the block cause this didn't take as long to write (which is sooooooo nice) sooooo I think I'll be able to get back on track again since there aren't that many chapters left *cries*


	8. Ghost Fragment 8: /To Question The Traveler

Ikora and Zavala watch their friend in agony, unable to help in any way. Because he won’t let them. Cayde’s fist remains clenched as his eyes scan over the multitude of maps, desperation crashing down on him. Ikora softly sighs at his condition, saddened by the stress he has to go through. 

“Cayde-” 

“Ikora, not now,” he quickly shuts her down and she returns to reading. Zavala glares at the Exo, his unnaturally rude behavior is getting under his skin. 

“Cayde, we want to help you look for her. Can you not understand that?” the Titan withholds yelling at the frantic Hunter. Cayde slams his fists against the table, his wrists erupting into bright red flames. You never want to push a Hunter to their limits. Never. 

“I know! I know! I’m not stupid! I just want to find Echo on my own! Can’t I do that!” Cayde screeches. Ikora glances away as the Hunter stomps off. Zavala groans and shakes his head. “Oh, and by the way. Petra called, if that means anything to you, but it wouldn’t cause you two always take charge and never let me in on anything.” 

The door slams shut. Cayde hops into his ship and flies off. His Ghost pops up, hoping to help him. 

“Cayde, do you think that was the best idea?” she calmly asks. The Exo sighs and closes his eyes, dread and misery flooding him. 

“I just want to find her, by myself. It’s my fault I brought up the idea of regeneration and now, now she is gone. Where? I don’t have the faintest idea, which is killing me right now. She is mad at me, even if she denies it. Echo, where are you. And why did you leave right when...nah.” 

“When what?” Ghost asks him. Cayde sadly grins as he flies out of the Hanger, his heart on his sleeve. 

“Nothing, just a thought I had when Echo was sleeping in my arms,” Ghost jumps back and rams into his cheek. 

“Cayde-6! You promised!” 

“I know!” he says, his chest growing heavier by the second. “I know. I’d say I would find the one who helped me become who I am now. This mysterious Lyssa Breeker, the woman who I supposedly should have married instead. I won’t let this second chance slide by this time. I will find her.” 

“But what about Echo?” 

“What about her?” Cayde’s gaze glazes over as he dashes into the European Dead Zone. 

“Lyssa Breeker was the one who helped you become an Exo. Do you think she became one too or did she remain human?” Ghost honestly asks. 

“I don’t even think she is alive but, if she is, I will find her. I mean, if I loved her, she probably loved me, or I hope so,” 

“But when you left BrayTech, you don’t remember anyone being on the other side waiting for you? It was only scientists and doctors. Do you think-?” 

“That through my regenerations, I have forgotten her face?” Cayde bluntly declares. 

“Yeah,” his Ghost mumbles. 

“I’ve thought about that. I mean, my memories are becoming shorter and less detailed especially back during my first regens. It just makes me wonder what else I could have lost-” 

“Stop!” his Ghost yells. Cayde slams down on the leveler, stopping. “Echo! I found her Ghost! She’s,” 

“She’s what?!” Cayde leans in. 

“Near a tainted Shard of the Traveler,” 

♠♠♠

Cayde sprints through the water, not caring how loud his steps are in the sacred, silence space. His eyes viciously scan for an Exo form in the midst of pitch black trees with long and sharp branches. He heavily pants as he runs through the forest. Not bothering limbs ripping holes in his cloak or the eerie pale, white water staining his worn armor. 

“Just a little more! It’s becoming harder to get clear readings in this dense area! She clearly didn’t want to be found,” 

“Does it look like I care?!” Cayde yells, up ahead a clearing approaches. “Finally.” 

He burst through with Ace in hand. No Taken or Fallen around? The ominous hush sends chills up and down his spine. They were here, but, someone got to them first. 

“Echo?” he whispers. 

A lone figure sits in front of the gleaming structure. Cayde scurries to her side and kneels down in concern and another word he wouldn’t dare say. 

“Echo? Echo!” he clasps his hands on her metal cheeks and turns her inexpressive face towards him. “What happened?” Echo’s eyes drift downward in shame and disappointment. 

“I cannot be one,” she mutters. 

“You can’t be what?” he honestly asks. 

“What you want me to be,” Echo breathes out, her throat tightening as the words become unbearable to hold. 

“I don’t want you to be anything else than yourself-” Echo pushes his hands away. 

“A Guardian, Cayde. I can’t become a Guardian.” Cayde shakes his head, speechless. 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“The Traveler won’t let me. I can’t be one with the Light. I’m unacceptable, I’m not what they would deem as Guardian material. I’m not worthy. I’m nothing,” she speaks so easily. As if these words weren’t the first time she has heard them. 

“No, no, no! That’s not true. No. You are so much more than what the Traveler thinks you are. I don’t understand how it chooses, I’m no exception. I was a human drunkard who ran away from their previous life in hope of starting a new. My past isn’t clean and perfect-” 

“I know, I know. I saw.” 

“Wait, what? What do you mean you saw?” Echo reaches up and gently presses her hand against the Shard. A mist covers her arm and then slowly cloaks over her body. Her eyes peer around as if stories and lives are playing right ahead of her. Cayde gasps as she glows in the Travelers Light, a beauty that no one else could possess. That’s when he knew his feelings were true. 

“I see all, I see everyone’s past. Exo’s, Awoken’s, even humans, everyone’s, but, no matter what or how many times I try...I’m never able to see mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an apology for all the short ones I've given you guys, and it reveals quite a lot too so its pretty good overall, I think.
> 
> OH! And the room in the beginning (also in other chapters) is the room where the cut scene is with Zavala, Ikora and your Guardian with Cayde's body, cause I liked the Vanguard together in the same room as D1, so I made that room the Vanguard 2.0, I don't like that they are so spread out in D2, but that's me


	9. Ghost Fragment 9: /Red and Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts with when the Red Legion attacked and also how she got her "Ghost" even though she isn't a Guardian or touched by the Light

Echo hoarsely coughs as the unsettled dust fills her mouth. She weakly stands up, all her limbs and gears strained and aching in pain. Her arms wrap around her ribs, wincing in pain at every move she makes. 

That arrogant Cabal leader didn’t have to shove her off the top of a building. He just wanted to make a statement, but he didn’t know what the outcome would hold. Not one of fear and cowardice, but rage, anger, and vengeance. 

Echo glances around; flames erupt in buildings, the sounds of screams ring in her ears as Guardians and the Lightless fall to the ground by the hands of the Red Legion. She limps over to a chunk of what used to be part of a ship. Legions and Centurions march with a group of Guardians and Lightless in the middle. She grunts in pain, her heart in torment for she cannot help them. Echo closes her eyes, listening to the horrified howling and heavy thudding on the shattered ground. Mothers, fathers, children, and those touched by the Light mourn, cry, wail as all they love dissipates out of existence. 

“I can’t do anything,” she mumbles in disbelief. Sure she has barely survived the whole episode with Oryx and taking him down, but this, this is a whole new level of madness and untamed chaos. 

“Guardian? Guardian?” her head snaps up and sees a wounded Ghost. “Guardian? Guard-” the lonely Ghost mimics the sound of tears. Echo reaches out and takes her in her palm. She collapses in shock and jolts around in fear. 

“Hey, hey,” she wearily breathes out. “I got you,” 

“But, you aren’t one of the Light?” Ghost mumbles in confusion. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t help or be kind, little one,” Echo softly hums, rubbing the soot away. 

“Yeah, but, but-” 

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t let the Cabal get you,” her shell falls and heavily sighs. 

“For now,” 

♠♠♠

Cayde groans as the comfort of the Farm has been rough, but it’s growing on him. The rugged area, fresh scent of hay, a warm fire, and of course, the group of chickens that like to hangout in the barn. But a hand is clasped around his heart. Waves upon waves of Guardians and Lightless come in every day but, a face hasn’t appeared that he is desperately longing for. Shaxx comes over and kneels down to Cayde as he loosely tosses the chickens food. 

“Cayde, I caught an unfamiliar signature. It’s a Ghost but the Guardian is recorded as deceased, lost to the Red Legion. Could you go check it out?” 

“Of course Big Guy, I need to get out of here anyway. It’s becoming a little crowded,” the Hunter casually walks out of the barn. Hawkthorne, Zavala, Ikora, Shaxx and those who use to resign in the Tower have returned. But, a piece is missing, one that he personally needs. 

“Alright, did you get the signature?” he asks his Ghost. 

“Yep, the Ghost is currently near a body of water, but, they’ve stopped,” Cayde pulls out Ace and starts walking into the European Dead Zone. He takes down a few Fallen Dregs and marches on. 

“They’ve stopped? Can’t they just float over?” he asks throwing a knife into a Vandal’s face. 

“That’s what I’m thinking, but--wait! Wait! There is another signature! It’s an Exo!” Cayde stops shooting. 

“An Exo?” Cayde wants to make sure he heard right. 

“Yeah! An Exo! Do you think?” his Ghost speaks up. 

“I’m hoping, buddy,” the Hunter dashes to the immense lake and starts wading in the water. He lets the water drip off and studies the rocky, green terrain. A worn Ghost hangs in the air, just looking down at something. “Hey!” Cayde yells sprinting up the hill. 

“Cayde-6! Oh, thank the Traveler!” the Ghost jumps up and down in joy at the familiar face. Cayde peers down, falls to the ground and scopes up the Exo without any hesitation. “Wait, do you know them?” 

“I don’t but I have faith that I know who this is,” 

♠♠♠

“You idiot! You idiot!” Echo yells clasping both arms around Cayde, not wanting to let go. 

“You’re the idiot! I thought you were dead!” Cayde stresses as he silently thanks the Traveler and Light for returning Echo to him. 

“I didn’t see your ship in the Hanger! I thought we were going to meet up there!” she points out. 

“Right, well, that clearly didn’t work,” he shrugs his shoulder as if it was no big deal. Cause, you know, a whole fleet of Cabal can just mess up plans, just a little bit. 

“You don’t say,” she deadpans. Cayde grins ear to ear and they continue to chat until the moon rises. Neither of them leaving the others side. Echo lets out a yawn as the Vanguard is still asleep, she smiles and softly presses her hand against his cheek. 

“I’ve missed you, so much,” Echo mutters to herself. Cayde lets out a heavy breath and shuffles around. His closed eyes and gentle electronic snoring causes her to giggle. “You are an idiot, Cayde-6.” 

And a phrase in the back of her mind but never reaches her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have finished this story and I shall post the last chapter tomorrow, and I'll tell you one thing, it was painful to write cause it starts at Forsaken, yeah, you can already tell where this is going... Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading!


	10. Ghost Fragment 10: /Forsaken Feelings

Echo zooms across the void of space as Cayde’s ship leads them to the Prison of Elders. 

“Hey, Petra called you in but what for?” Echo asks. Cayde chuckles at her question. He too is wandering the same thing. Ever since the Reef went into a scramble it’s been quiet and no disturbances at all. But, something is acting up. Someone wants out. 

“Honestly, I’m not one-hundred percent sure. I asked but, PV said she would explain it to us when we get there,” Echo hums in observation. 

“Really? She does like to leave us in the dark, but, hey, I’m not complaining. Just pointing out the facts. Oh, Petra,” Echo grins as they focus in on the Awoken leader. Echo and Cayde drop from the sky and swagger up to her side, like the dramatic, dynamic duo they are. 

“Well, well, look at this. Two of the most devious and cunning Hunters I know,” Petra grins. Echo squeals at the Awoken and crushes her in a hug. “I’ve missed you too, love, I’m glad to see you again.” 

“I am too. It has been way too long. We have to get together more often,” Echo says winking as she pulling out her scout rifle. 

“Whatcha packing for this party?” Cayde questions. 

“Meh. The usual,” she mysteriously grins with a dark spark in her eyes. 

But they didn’t know what it would include. 

Echo dashes in, panting with anger raging in her eyes. Uldren lifts Ace of Spades to Cayde’s chest. 

“Sov!” she yells. Uldren grins in satisfaction. This plan is better than what he expected. 

“I knew you just had to bring her, Hunter, isn’t that right? Do we have a certain attachment? Wouldn’t surprise me,” he chuckles. Cayde grunts and clenches his jaw together. Echo casually walks up to him and stands between them. Cayde breathes heavily as the Light has been drained from him and left for dead. He clings on to her for support, he can’t stand on his own. 

“Don’t you dare touch him,” Echo threatens. Uldren scoffs and recklessly waves around the hand cannon. 

“Or what? What will the likes of you do to me?” he ponders, cornering her just what he wants. Echo reaches back and pulls out a singular piece of ammunition. She holds her hand out to him. Confusion floods over the Awoken’s face. 

“You have to go through me first, Sov,” Cayde gasps and coughs at her rash words. 

“No, Echo, no, you don’t have to die, I--I’ve lived long enough-” 

“Cayde, shut up,” Echo deadpans not showing any fear or emotion. Her hand clasps around the barrel of Ace and presses it against her chest. Echo’s free hand drifts back to her side and Cayde holds on, trembling in terror at the idea of dying. “Till death do us part right, idiot?” he chuckles and shakes his head at her timing. 

“Yeah, you bet partner,” he sadly grins. 

A gunshot rings through the metal tunnel, Echo collapses onto the ground. Cayde groans, his shoulders viciously shaking at the sight before him. She’s gone. She’s really gone this time. 

“Any last words?” Cayde snickers and glares up at Uldren. 

“Yeah, how’s your sister?” seconds pass by as a heavy thud falls next to her. 

Echo’s eyes fade in and out as she can’t move. From pain or blunt fact that she can’t. Cayde sighs and blankly stares up at the ceiling. 

“Cayde,” she groans. 

“Yeah?” he simply replies, hoarsely coughing. 

“Can I tell you something?” Echo embarrassingly mumbles. 

“Of course,” 

“I took your Sparrow, it wasn’t Eris,” Cayde bursts into laughter and accidentally breaks a piece of him somewhere. Echo smiles and closes her eyes in peace. 

“I thought it was you, but, I had my doubts,” he chuckles. 

“Yeah,” she mutters, her heart aching in torment. 

“Echo,” Cayde whispers. With all the energy and spunk left in her, she turns her head, facing him. 

“Yeah?” she softly speaks. Cayde clasps both hands around hers and presses them against his metal lips. 

“I love you,” Echo chuckles at his behavior. 

“I love you too, idiot,” 

The phrase that once mocked them in their conscious out of uncertainty and doubt has now been spoken and accepted. 

But only if they had more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY!!!!!!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!! 
> 
> But anyways, what did you guys think about the Shaxx and Cayde short story? 
> 
> And if you guys hate me, I understand why, I hate me too.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, are you guys ready for this? Cause I'm not. Nope. Nope. I still can't get over Cayde's death. So this is my horrible way of coping.


End file.
